Mickey & Lucey Moments
by Akila825
Summary: AU and Non-AU drabels with our two fav archangels. It's equal parts angsty and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the amazing characters, those belong to the creators of Supernatural. **

**Let me know what other drables you want me to do, or if you want me to continue any that are here. Thanks guys! **

Premise: God gave Micheal a diary for his thoughts. He told him that he wouldn't be able to see what was inside. That it was for Micheal alone, a present for his golden boy. Lucifer finds the diary and confronts Micheal about (I.e. Airing his thoughts out in the public where God could hear it. Choas ensues. Micheal wrote how he was jealous of Lucifer and angry at him for breaking their fathers heart.

Lucifer looked around. He was hidding in a shallow alcove. He was in a round, dark, underground room. The walls were stained with either dried blood or years of dirt and grime - he couldn't tell. On the walls hung rusty manacles, and in the center of the room stood a wooden table, lucifer couldn't tell what was on in from his vantage point though it looked like something metallic judging by how it glinted off the light. Directly in front of the table stood a door it was the only exit he could see from this place.

Micheal was kneeling on the floor his head was down and his arms were slack at his sides. It looked like he knew what was going on. The door opened and God and Zerachiel came out. Lucifer unconsciously clenched his hands. He could feel his blood boil at seeing Zerachial.

"Micheal, Micheal, Micheal I'm disappointed in you. You're suppose to be the role model, the perfect son, the golden boy. You know better than to engage in such sinful thoughts. You should be in hell right now writhing in agony but God always offer repentance to his children before he passes his judgment. So dear, sweet Micheal do you repent?" Zerachiel sneered as he leaned over Micheal's kneeling form.

Micheal swung his head up to meet Zerachiel's gaze. He looked like he had been crying. Zerachiel's grin widened, he cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms and waited.

Lucifer waited as well, he leaned as far out of the alcove as he dared. He saw Micheal close his eyes and sigh.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have let the sins of envy and wrath take hold of my heart. I repent my sins. Please show me mercy and guide me in expelling these demons so that you may be once again situated in the throne of my heart."

Lucifer leaned back against the wall his heart broke for Micheal. He felt hot tears start rolling down his eyes. Lucifer took a few minutes to compose himself. When he peeped back from the alcove he saw Micheal in a child's pose his back bare and bleeding. In between all the blood Lucifer could make out old scares in the shapes of lashes. The scares crisscrossed all over Micheal's back.

Lucifer felt ice settle in his veins as it dawned on him what was really going on in this moment. Lucifer didn't waist time, he quickly jumped from his hiding spot and headed for Zerachiel. As lucifer came closer he heard

Micheal chanting in Latin. Lucifer spotted a whip on the table. He grabbed it, and started to chock Zerachiel with it. Micheal stopped chanting and looked up, his eyes widening as he saw the sight before him.

Lucifer payed Micheal no attention. His gaze was focused solely on his father.

"Release Micheal from this place or I swear on your name that I will rip Zerachiel's head off."

God sighed. He rubbed his temples and snapped his fingers. Micheal took a deep breath and braced himself on the floor, taking shallow breaths. Lucifer looked over at Micheal. Who by now had gained enough strength to lean againat the wall, he gave Lucifer a half-smile and a thumbs up.

Lucifer dropped the whip and rushed to his side. While Zerachiel lay on the ground untwisting the whip from his neck and gasping to breath.

"Are you okay? Your not hurt are you because if you are, dying will be the least of Zerachiel's fears. When I'm-"

Micheal held up a hand to stop him from rambling on.

"I'm fine Luce, really. I'm okay. It's okay."

"Why do you let Father do this to you? Micheal, you matter so much more than this. I need you okay. What the hell has he been doing to you?!"

Lucifer glared at their father, Micheal held him in place, trying to hold him at bay.

"Luce stop it I deserved this okay? I never should have let sins cloud me heart. It started after you left. After I threw you out of heaven."

"Micheal you. Do. Not. Deserve this. It was not sins that "clouded" your heart it was emotions. It's okay to have emotions. And what do you mean after I left? Father didn't punish you not seeing it coming right, because he has no right."

Lucifer turned and looked at God.

"You have no right to punish him. He was the one who had to throw me from heaven. You maybe the one to give the order, but you were too much of a coward to do it yourself so you forced Micheal here to do knowing he would never refuse! You do not deserve to have a son like Micheal. Your cruel and manipulative!"

"Lucifiel he had to punish me! I deserved it!"

"No Micheal you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Why? What could you have possibly done to deserve that type of pain!"

"Father's orders weren't to banish you Star, they were to kill you."

Lucifer reeled back. Micheal instantly regretted telling him, but he was the one who always said that the truth had to be said no matter how painful so there.

"What? You went against Father's direct orders?"

Micheal's face softened. He pulled Lucifer closer. He cupped his face. It hurt him to see his brother look so terrified. But it gave a little hope and relief that there was still enough innocence in him to be terrified about something.

"Of course I did. Your my lil' brother. I couldn't kill you. So I banished you instead. And then I got lashed because of it, but I wouldn't change my decision ever."

"Why did father stop? Did you repent?"

"He needed his solider back. And I didn't really repented I just said that I'll make sure that humanity stays protected from your "sinful" influences."


	2. Chapter 2

Premise: Micheal and Lucifer are working to stop a threat against Heaven, Hell, & Earth. They are holed up in some shack on Earth with Dean & Sam. They are waiting for reinforcements from all three sides.

"What are you showing me? More importantly _why _are you showing me this?"

Micheal asked peering from a book he found in this hole on Earth. Lucifer simply smiled and waved his hand, the square on the wall worked like a projection. A projection of window to another place. This place today was Hell.

"Dean, you were being held in what I like to refer as the Nine Rings of Doom. I personally like to stay above all that fray and live in the place called Purgatory. It's much nicer and it's where the real fun is."

Lucifer clapped his hands with glee. He gave Dean a sadistic smile.

Micheal's heart sunk. _What had his dear sweet brother become?_ But he didn't let his feelings show.

"How can you find anything in that wasteland fun?"

"Ah, you need to adjust your attitude of fun for one Mikey. And by fun I mean Brothels, Gambling, and Music. You know the usg. Things in hell don't need to be ugly and evil. It can be freeing and beautiful."

Lucifer's voice softened. He gave Micheal a small smile. Micheal rolled his eyes but gave him a small smile in return.

"Aren't you guys supposed to hate each other?"

Dean asked running his hand over his gun.

Micheal and Lucifer shared a look. Micheal gestured to Lucifer. He turned around to answer him.

"You would think so with the way they yell at each other. But among all the angels they were the closest."

A voice said from the rafters. Jumping down he landed on the ground. Dusting off his clothes he looked up and gave Micheal and Lucifer a wide smile.

"Gabriel."

Michael and Lucifer said in unison. They both looked at him disapprovingly.

Gabriel bowed and turned to Dean.

"Heya Dean. Sam long time no see."

"You're the trickster."

Sam said clenching his fists. He came toward Gabriel threateningly.

Micheal and Lucifer both made a move to stand between them.

"What did you do to Samuel, Gabe?"

Micheal asked softly seeing the rage in Sam's face. Gabriel flinched. Micheal sounded so hurt. Lucifer just folded his arms and waited. Staring at him expectantly.

Gabriel chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck.

"Well, nothing terrible. These two Chuckleheads we're trying to ruin my fun so I put Sam and Dean in a time loop where Dean died everyday."

Lucifer eyes widened. Micheal rubbed his temples trying obviously to stop what ever emotion was threatening to take over - most likely rage.

"I am sorry Dean and Samuel for my brother's behavior. I assure you I do not encourage such games."

Gabriel shrunk away.

"Now Mikey don't kill me. Come on we haven't seen each other in so long. Let's relax and have some fun. It'll be our little family renioun. All we would be missing is Raphi. But he's always so quiet so it'll be like he's here."

Gabriel rambled while Micheal just stared and slowly walked toward him.

"Wait Micheal, Gabriel what were you doing on Earth?"

Gabriel blinked. Momentarily stunned by the question.

"I-I fled Heaven after you rebelled. Or was it during? I'm not sure. Either way I couldn't handle it, I had to leave. I thought you knew. Evidently not judging by your face."

"Micheal! I told you to take care of them. Keep them safe. AND IN HEAVEN! Was that such a hard request to follow?!"

Lucifer yelled and propelled Micheal against the wall. The walls shook causing dust to rein down on them. Micheal narrowed his eyes. Pushing Lucifer off him, he straighten his clothes. And glared at him as he lay on the floor.

"Yes it was. Because my main priority was saving Humanity and keeping you in check."

Lucifer began to slightly shake.

"Which was why it was easy for you to throw me in a cage. As if I was an animal. I'm assuming that's what Father thought when he created the accursed thing."

Lucifer shook harder. Burying into himself. He lay in a fetal position, quietly sobbing. Gabriel sidled up to Dean and Sam.

"A word of advice from the wise. Forget this _ever _happened, and don't _ever _bring it up. It won't get you any leverage."


	3. Chapter 3

Premise: Modern AU. Micheal and Lucifer are in high school. Micheal is a senior and Lucifer is a Junior. Gabriel is about to be a freshman an is freaking out.

Gabriel was knee deep in his closet frantically throwing clothes around the room. Raphael and Uriel were on his bed. Raphael was reading while Uriel was doodling in his sketch pad. Lucifer was leaning against Gabriel's dresser and Micheal was peering over Uriel's shoulder watching him sketch. Micheal looked up and chuckled at Gabriel's predicament.

"Gabe relax it's not that big of a deal."

"That's easy for you so say Mike, this is you're last year! You're free after that. And I'm doing this alone! Sure you and Luce did it by yourselves but you're confident and everyone lovesyou guys. And Raphi had Uri so they weren't alone."

Raphael and Uriel smiled at the comment not ceasing their activities. Micheal rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm done with high school doesn't get me a free pass for life. I still have college, and finding a job, and life is about learni- Hey!"

Lucifer smirked at Micheal's glare.

"What? You're going to bore him with The Lifelong Learning Crap Prince. I'm just saving Gabby here an aneurysm from your talking."

Gabriel and Uriel shared a look and burst out laughing. Raphael looked up from his book and shot an annoyed look at Lucifer.

"An aneurysm is no laughing matter. It's serious and it kills people."

Uriel gave Raphael a sideways hug causing him to give Uriel a small half-smile. Lucifer raised his eyebrows and bit back a laugh.

" I know that Raphi. Not everyone needs to be on an accelerated medical track like you to know these things. The point is, Micheal's "encouraging talks are usually boring. Do you agree?"

All four of the brothers looked at Raphael waiting. Raphael shrugged and gave Micheal an apologetic look.

"Yeah, Micheal's speeches can get boring."

Micheal gave him a mock glare while the rest of them burst out laughing. Lucifer shot Micheal a I-Told-You-So look.

Though they both shared a smile when they saw that Gabriel was no longer nervous. The small blow to Micheal's ego was worth it seeing all his brothers so happy.


End file.
